


Kinktober 2018 - Day 16

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Kinktober 2018Day 16 - Double PenetrationNate enjoys sharing Nora as much as she does.





	Kinktober 2018 - Day 16

Hancock sighed, simultaneously aroused and crestfallen as he watched Nate and Nora snuggle and dance at The Third Rail. The sight was not an unusual one--after their mixup with Bobbi No-Nose, Nora had used her silver tongue to get them into his good graces, where they’d comfortably stayed. Now, they spent whatever free time they had in Goodneighbor, even so much as purchasing and renovating an old townhouse. 

Both of them looked fucking hot tonight, too. Matching in height and broad smiles, the couple always did have a charming way of melting hearts.

Nora’s body was all sweeping with curves like fine vase, her neck shown off by pinning up her chocolate brown hair into a tight bun. The strapless yellow dress she wore hid those marvelous thighs, but the sexy way her slender calves peeked out underneath the knee-length cut was also appealing, her pretty feet tucked in simple black flats. 

Nate’s broad shoulders and lean waist were built for a tux, though he’d tossed his jacket away in favor of rolling up his shirt sleeves. Traces of an arm tattoo peeked out just over his left elbow, making Hancock wonder where else the man might have ink. He was fairer skinned than his wife, his brown hair a lighter shade, eyes green-hazel to her near-black. Recently, he’d chopped off the shoulder length hair he usually wore as a bun, sporting a gentleman’s cut that left a few seductive strands brushing against his forehead. 

Nate swept Nora up by her hips and she laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. God, did Hancock want to be Nate right now, his face right up against those perfectly proportional tits, just enough for a hand and a mouth. That bright dress was bunched around the joint of her hip, tantalizingly close to showing off whatever she wore for underwear. Hancock wondered if there was anything there at all. 

Someone cheered when Nora leaned down to give her husband a deep, wet kiss, her maroon lipstick smearing across him. Nate only clutched his wife closer, his eyes closed in pleasure. When they finally came up for air, the bar crowd laughed and applauded. 

Nate beamed at his wife as he gently set her down, then his eyes widened as she flung her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Those cheerful eyes narrowed with interest, his grin transforming into a smirk. Nate nodded, then whispered something in Nora’s ear.

Suddenly, Nate looked at Hancock and raised his eyebrows. 

Hancock looked away out of reflex, something he hadn’t done since he was an awkward teenager. He cursed himself for overreacting and forced himself to down his drink. When he looked up again, Nora was standing in front of him, one hand on her thigh as she leaned down towards him, the other behind her holding Nate’s.

“Hey there, Mister Mayor,” she purred. “Caught you staring.”

“Ain’t my fault for lookin’ when you two were putting on a show,” he replied, trying to play it cool. The way she leaned over gave him a good view of her tits--not that those big brown eyes weren’t enough to captivate him. Fuck, did she have him hooked.

“If you liked what you saw, then I have a proposition for you.”

Hancock tried to play it cool. “Oh yeah, sunshine? What’s that?”

“Come closer, I can’t say it too loud,” she whimpered, fluttering those long lashes at him. Nate smothered a chuckle behind her.

What a fucking  _ tease _ . Hancock smirked as he leaned closer, tilting his hat back to keep from jabbing her in the face. Nora’s breath had the faint scent of wine and smoke, her sclera showing telltale redness. 

Those plump lips bumped against his, short and sweet, before she flicked out her tongue to run across his bottom lip. Instinctively, he tried to fall into the kiss but found himself gaping air. 

Nate laughed and pulled Nora back to him, his arm wrapping around her waist as he kissed her on the cheek. Hancock wasn’t quite sure what had just happened when Nate extended an arm out to him. 

“What do you say, old friend? In for some fun tonight?”

How the fuck could he say no?

\--

As Hancock stepped into the townhouse they’d bought a month back, he wasn’t sure he was still in Goodneighbor. The whole place been cleared out, all non-load bearing walls removed to make the first floor feel less like a windowless pit and more like an inviting studio space, a solid testament to their relationship. Nora had impeccable taste and vision, Nate had the hardworking skill make sure she had everything she needed--and together, they made a home, just as they had when they crawled out of Vault 111.

“We haven’t gotten to the upstairs yet,” Nora explained with a sad huff, gesturing to the cluttered stairs.

“This place is still nicer than anywhere I’ve ever been,” Hancock answered, watching as Nora plopped down on the couch and kicked off her flats. Nate wandered over to the wet bar and poured out a few drinks. 

“Come sit with me,” Nora called, reaching into her cleavage. As Hancock took a seat beside her, she withdrew a joint from the depths. “I know you have a lighter.”

“That I do,” he agreed, flicking out the flip lighter to oblige her. His eyes fixed on her mouth as she wrapped those gorgeous lips around the tip of the joint and puffed lightly, orange embers reflecting in her eyes. 

Hancock flipped the lighter closed as she managed to kick the joint off, then inhaled slowly and deeply. Once again, Nora happily surprised him by leaning in and pressing her lips to his, teasing them open with her tongue. Smoke slid into his mouth as she exhaled lightly, swirling their tongues before withdrawing with a sly grin.

As Hancock tried not to fall off the couch, his head spinning with chems and lust, Nora turned to watch her husband take a seat at the edge of the bed nearby. Nate had unbuttoned the first half of his crinkled shirt, revealing a few maroon lipstick stains along his throat and collar, as well as a light batch of chest hair. 

“Stand up, Nora,” Nate said to his wife, his voice low and hoarse. He set his liquor glass aside and kicked off his shoes, then gestured to Nora. “Come here. Let’s show him how beautiful you are.”

A blush darkened Nora’s cheeks and neck, but she readily obeyed. Hancock leaned back against the couch as Nora stood and walked to her husband. Nate guided her to turn around, his hands brushing over her hips then getting to her zipper. Nora nibbled her lower lip, her gaze shy but proud as Nate unzipped her dress. 

Bright yellow cotton slipped away inch by inch to reveal more of that sun-kissed skin, and that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Hancock’s mouth pooled with saliva at the sight of her full breasts, dark nipples already tight and teasing. The rest of the dress fell away with a few quick tugs from Nate. 

Hancock watched, entranced, as those strong hands splayed over Nora’s soft stomach, playing along the faint stretch marks there. One hand dipped to her black pubic hair, fingers running through the coarse strands before swirling back up to her stomach and drawing a whimper from her.

“Fuck, she’s gorgeous,” Hancock muttered, his throat feeling thick and swollen. Nora rubbed her thighs together and Hancock felt himself twitch in response, his body already aching for her. 

“Come take a closer look,” Nate called from behind Nora, his voice muffled as he placed kisses along her back. 

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one who’s naked,” Nora remarked wryly as Hancock neared. She placed her hands on his shirt, then ran them under his coat to push it off his shoulders. As he took the coat off, she already started working at his buttons.

Hancock put a hand up and covered hers, then made sure to catch her gaze. “You sure you wanna see?” he asked apprehensively.

“More than anything,” she answered immediately, low and sweet. Her hands batted his away, pausing only when she let out a small moan in reaction to Nate’s hands slipping between her legs. 

“Someone’s already wet,” Nate commented, peering out from behind Nora’s back with a wolfish grin.

Hancock was still peeling his shirt off when he ducked his head to tongue Nora’s nipple. She arched into Hancock’s mouth, then sighed when Nate’s hands left her. Busy with Nora’s breasts, his hands now wandering her torso, Hancock missed the sight of Nate tossing his shirt off. 

“Come lay down so he can get a taste,” Nate offered, his hands lightly tugging at Nora’s hips. She smiled at Hancock, then turned to her husband and crawled onto the bed. She was about to turn over again when Hancock put a hand on her thigh and stopped her.

“I think you should thank your pretty husband for a good night,” he told her, squeezing her thigh. He crouched at the edge of the bed and licked his coarse lips at the sight before him. “I can taste you just fine from here.”

“You heard the man,” he heard Nora tell her husband. Nate’s low, rumbling chuckle sent heat down Hancock’s spine, adding to the roaring bonfire in his loins. Nora was dripping wet, her lower lips swollen and begging to be touched. In one swift motion, he ran his tongue along her entire slit, reveling in the taste of her and the sound of her muffled moan, knowing that she had Nate’s dick in her mouth.

Hancock was not going to waste this opportunity to watch Nora come, especially with Nate watching. Lapping at her folds, he dipped a thumb into her, testing her tightness, before withdrawing it and circling her clit. Each time Nora moaned, she heard her husband do the same, pushing Hancock to work harder. He dipped one finger in her, curling around until he found the spot that kept them both moaning. 

“Fuck,” Nate’s voice was rough, torn apart by his ragged breath. “Stick it in her, Hancock. She’s ready for you.”

If Nate had asked him to kill someone in that voice, rumbling like thunder, Hancock would do it. As it was, fucking Nora was something he was already more than happy to do. 

Standing up, Hancock lined himself up with Nora, feeling her shiver as he rubbed his tip against her. She pulled up off her husband, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“Put it in,” she whined, wiggling her hips.

“Alright, alright,” Hancock answered as he obliged. Nora shuddered again as he prodded her entrance, then sunk in the first inch. “How’s that, sunshine?”

“More,” she moaned.

Nate let out a soft laugh and ran his hand through her hair, shaking his head. “You’re so spoiled.”

“Mhmm.” Nora ducked her head down and took Nate back into her mouth, drawing a deep groan from her husband. Hancock saw the man’s toes curl, which only made him sink further into Nora.

“I hope you fuck her every day,” Hancock said as his own breath grew ragged. He ran his hands over her lower back and then settled on her hips, hissing as he pushed himself in to the hilt. 

“Whenever she wants,” Nate replied cheerfully through his own soft moans, his hazel eyes fluttering shut before his head fell back against the pillows. One hand was still tangled in Nora’s hair, caressing and sweet.  

Afraid of thrusting too hard and making Nora choke, Hancock took his time building a slow, steady pace. Nate’s grip tightened on his wife’s hair as he drew closer to his own orgasm, his moans deepening to that delicious stormy rumble. Suddenly, Nora clamped her cunt walls down on Hancock, drawing an instinctive snap from his hips and jerking her forward. 

She moaned deeply as she took her husband deeper, and that was enough to send Nate over the edge. The man’s whole body tensed, his skin shimmering with sweat as his hips jerked forward. Nora’s fingers dug into his thighs and Hancock could hear her sloppily swallow him, trying not to buck his own hips. 

Hancock watched as Nate carefully lifted Nora’s mouth off of him, then bent down to give her a slow, sweet kiss. For all that he was inside Nora, the ghoul almost felt like he was invading a private moment between them.

But then Nate’s eyes snapped up, his dilated pupils darkening his gaze, and grinned at Hancock.

“Make her come, Hancock,” he purred.

“Yes, please!” Nora added, kissing her husband’s neck and shoulders as she wiggled her hips. 

“As you wish.” Hancock gripped her hips and began to thrust in earnest, paying attention to what made her moan and tighten. Nate slipped a hand underneath her and Hancock jumped at the feeling of those thick fingers brushing against his cock, feeling where they were connected. 

“I bet you can come together,” Nate murmured, kissing along Nora’s shoulder as his fingers moved to her clit. Hancock groaned and scrunched his eyes shut as her grip on him tightened almost impossibly, struggling to keep his pace. 

“Come for me,” he heard Nate say, unsure who he meant. 

Nora cried out and nearly squeezed him out, but Hancock pushed through and suddenly he was coming with her, his thighs shaking and threatening to give out on him as he pulsed inside her. Nate groaned as he watched the both, his hands still running over his wife, his lips brushing along her face. 

“Fuck, that was beautiful,” he rumbled in Nora’s ear, loud enough for Hancock to hear. Gingerly, he helped Nora lift off Hancock to flop in his lap, her head resting against his chest. 

Hancock wobbled over to the bedside table where he grabbed a towel and used it to wipe between Nora’s legs. Fuck, he thought about diving in there to taste but that orgasm had sapped his energy. He couldn’t remember the last time one round had knocked him back so hard. 

“No shame in taking a breather, Mayor,” Nora told him, her head tilted sideways on Nate’s chest to peer at him. She gave the bed next to her husband a quick pat. 

“Well, as long as we’re all thinking about round two,” Hancock remarked happily as he crawled into bed and rested his head near Nora’s. Nate’s long arm curved around him and held him close, and the three of them all let out a content sigh. 

Hancock felt his eyelids grow heavy and let them close, hoping he wasn’t falling asleep. There was no way he was going to let an opportunity like this end with only one time...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been keeping up with Kinktober at all, been stumbling over a massive writer's block. I'm not the proudest of this work, but at least I got something finished! I am feeling so stuck with my other fic, Make It Up As I Go. I've re-written Chapter Ten more times then I can count.


End file.
